


Je serais le meilleur pour toi

by Robin_Arrow



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: Nuage d'épine veut prouver sa valeur à Pelage de neige.
Relationships: Etoile bleue & Griffe d'épine, Pelage de neige & Griffe d'épine, Pelage de neige/Griffe d'épine
Kudos: 1





	Je serais le meilleur pour toi

La forêt était paisible et le temps parfait pour la chasse.  
Nuage d'épine s'était un peu éloigné de la patrouille pour poursuivre une souris bien grasse qui lui assurerait l'admiration de la belle Pelage de neige.  
Tout était parfait, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Lune bleue résonne dans ses oreilles, distrayît l'apprenti qui rata son saut.  
La proie, effrayé, partit se réfugier derrière un buisson.  
Nuage d'épine courut derrière elle mais un petit cri d'agonie se fit entendre avant qu'il ne la rattrape.  
Quand il sauta au-dessus de la végétation, il découvrit Lune bleue et la souris morte à ses pattes.  
La fureur lui monta à la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Pelage de neige qui se tenait derrière sa sœur.  
La jolie femelle blanche s'approcha alors de lui et dit avec un sourire radieux :  
"Salut Nuage d'épine ! Tu cherches ça j'imagine?"  
Elle montra la souris de la queue que l'autre guerrière protégeait à présent sous ses griffes.  
"Exactement, Pelage de neige !"  
Son regard se tourna agressivement vers Lune bleue.  
"Cette souris était à moi !"  
La guerrière le fixa avec méfiance et rétorqua :  
"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas attrapée alors ?!  
\- LUNE BLEUE !"  
Sa sœur s'était tourné vers elle pour défendre l'apprenti.  
"On fait tous des erreurs, même toi !"  
Nuage d'épine se sentait à la fois humilié et heureux que Pelage de neige soit dans son camp et pas celui de Lune bleue.  
"Merci, Pelage de neige mais, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me défende. Je parie que je peux attraper bien plus de proie que Lune bleue avant le coucher du soleil !"  
La concernée retint un grognement tandis que Pelage de neige le regardait sceptique.  
"Quoi ? T'as peur de perdre ?"  
Lune bleue leva les yeux au ciel.  
"J'vais te le prouver ! Je pourrais attraper un poisson les yeux fermés !  
\- Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ton niveau !  
\- Moi je suis sûr que tu pourrais le faire !"  
Pelage de neige posa sa queue sur le museau du jeune chat.  
"Écoute... J'ai confiance en toi et tu n'as pas à faire tout ça pour prouver ta valeur.  
Je crois en toi, Nuage d'épine ! Bientôt tu seras un grand guerrier !"  
Elle lui lécha affectueusement la joue et partit avec Lune bleue qui emporta la souris avec elle.  
Nuage d'épine la regarda partir avec amour.

**Author's Note:**

> Aussi disponible sur : https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620119971160375297/je-serais-le-meilleur-pour-toi-arrow25


End file.
